In the related art, there is an operation input detection device that is capable of detecting an operation input with respect to an opening-closing body such as a door in a non-contact manner based on a sensor output of a proximity sensor provided in a vehicle. For example, in a vehicle described in International Publication No. 2012/084111, a proximity sensor is provided at a lower surface portion thereof, specifically, at a lower surface end portion of a rear bumper. Then, a configuration which detects an operation input with respect to a back door provided at a rear opening of the vehicle based on a sensor output of the proximity sensor is provided.
That is, in a case of the related art, a user inserts a foot tip below the rear bumper and brings the foot tip near the lower surface end portion of the rear bumper at which the proximity sensor is provided. Therefore, it is possible to perform an operation input with respect to the back door in a non-contact manner. Furthermore, in the related art, a second proximity sensor is provided at a lower side surface portion in the vicinity of the proximity sensor, specifically, at a side surface portion of the rear bumper. Therefore, detection accuracy is improved by using a sensor output of the second proximity sensor in combination.
However, in the related art described above, when the user brings the foot tip inserted below a vehicle to be near the lower surface portion of the vehicle in which the proximity sensor is provided as described above, a weight of the user is in a state of being supported on one foot. Therefore, for example, in a case where the user has baggage in both hands, or in a case where a foothold is poor, and the like, there is a problem that it is difficult to maintain a balance. Therefore, in this regard, a room is left for improvement.